


Azura's Finale

by WiseOldDragon88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseOldDragon88/pseuds/WiseOldDragon88
Summary: Azura and Corrin perform a grand finale for the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido after the war's conclusion.





	Azura's Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted! It was originally written as part of a bigger story but this is really the only scene I liked and salvaged. Sorry if it seems random but I hope you can follow.

“My master, Corrin, would like to invite all his siblings into the main dining hall for tonight’s dinner.” Echoed the unmistakable voice of a familiar butler. Every flicker of royal gaze was turned upon Jakob, who bowed towards the attention. Upon his rise, he continued, “I implore you all to please follow me.”

Hushed whispers raced between the walls of the long corridor that came before the head servant. Although the royal families had longed to share tales of their kingdoms’ bidding, something about the situation begged for silent respect. They paced steadily behind with nary a word passed. A break from the march came at last when the serpentine path opened into a grand dining hall. Hoshidan and Nohrian alike fought the slack to their jaw as they peered about the grand cavern. Four vast walls towered along the outskirts, while marble pillars supported the emptiness between them. Golden leaf blanketed the intricately carved trim that decorated the room’s boundaries. The entirety of its grandeur was basked in the warmth of magelight; each tiny flicker of magic being housed between a prison of prism. Below the chandelier, a single elongated table was placed before a magnificent stage. Wood, shaped by the craftsmanship of the finest carpenters, formed the proscenium arch. Their overlapping structures were intended to mimic the natural lay of foliage; at its peak stalked the nobility of a lion. Beyond the apron, crimson billows of thick curtain were draped to neatly conceal the mysteries of what lay behind. 

The twin lineages of long forgotten gods gaped in awestruck as they were guided to their intended places. Servants of a lesser degree then flooded to greet them, offering to take the pieces of attire shed by the royal audience. Once settled, they were shown to their seats. It was notable that two empty settings were placed at the center of the mahogany.

“Before tonight’s main course, the hosts would like to present a short performance.” Jakob spoke, interrupted the nesting of those who had taken their places. “They hope you find it to your liking.”

He again offered a short bow before dismissing himself and the trailing underlings from their sight. The twinkle of fluorescence softened from the overhanging fixtures; a single spotlight beamed brightly upon the stage. 

“You are the ocean’s grey waves--” 

An iconic melody fluttered from yonder; its pitch running crisp and true. Despite the secretive nature of its source, the ballad’s presence was amplified within the vast space preceding the stage. 

“Destined to seek-- Life beyond the shore-- Just out of reach”

The chatter of hoisting chains could scarcely be heard amid the song’s dominance as the wall of rich rose was revoked to reveal its coveted secrets. Sitting sidelong, center stage was Azura. Lustrous waves of cerulean hair flowed gently from an ivory headpiece, over the supple of shoulders to pooled upon the floor about her. She wore nothing but a cloak of matching purity; its shape designed to enwrap the adorner. The only indication of her figure now traced brushing passes across the head of a dragon. The beast’s body swaddling the songstress as she caressed him. 

“In the white light-- A hand reaches through”

As if pained by the parting, slowly the dragon lifted his head away from the maiden’s touch. The blackened silhouette shifted to a stand, it’s shadow cast upon Azura was neither foreboding nor intimidating. Instead, the creature stood as a noble guard; striving to deter all disturbances to the melody. After a moment of fixation, Corrin gated to a walk. He took cautious steps into the spotlight, unearthing the completeness of his embodiment. Gleaming highlights of gold paint decorated the curvature of his horns, lower legs and feathered tail; each reflexing droplets of eye-catching rainbow. Standing to face Azura as she sung, Corrin reared, displaying the leather of his outstretching wings, then fell into a bow before her.

“Embrace the dark--You call a home”

Azura’s hand stretched outward to meet the offering of Corrin’s closest horn. Only after the two had securely coupled did Corrin make to pull Azura from her place on the floor. Tenderly, both beast and damsel rose. With the motion of the rise, the cloak that had concealed so much drifted away. Beneath, the fruit of their union was at last revealed; for Azura’s shape was undoubtedly that of a woman heavy with child. She wore a beautiful, angelic white dress that cherished her newly founded curves and flared towards its base. Blue accents, that matched the depthlessness of her hair, ran laced across her breasts and hips; the supple of downy feathers flowing from her exposed shoulders and down her back completed the attire. 

“A burdened heart-- Sinks into the ground”

In a moment of pause, the two exchanged silent signals not another soul could comprehend. On some predetermined cue, the duo began swaying in perfect harmony to the melody of Azura’s tune. Her body faithfully twirled around a study Corrin, who supported her every maneuver. They danced as a whole; always anticipating and reacting to the other as instinctual as one drew breath. Each knew the other’s movements to perfection, and they flowed effortlessly as an indistinguishable compliment. 

As the song entered its final verse, Corrin’s shape began to radiate a soft glow. Its intensity grew as his dragon’s body dissipated, morphing into that of a human. At home with his familiar form, he quickly closed the distance between himself and his wife, making to dance with her in a proper fashion. The cup of his palm nested kindly upon Azura’s hip as his other made to couple with hers. They began twirling in a waltz-like manner, drawing heavily upon the influence of Nohrian royal balls. A tide of silvery white mixed with blue, matching that of Azura, gushed about them from the cape adorned by Lord Corrin. Azure ribboning crossed about the skin-tight vestment he displayed; beneath, the relaxed styling of harem pants was synched only to the ankle. Atop his head crowned a golden wreath; it’s signaling that of purity and divinity.  
As the end of their tune neared, so did the intricacy of their movements. Feet entangled in a blur of choreographed brilliance, they missed not a step. The end came as quickly as it had began. Again, the two took a pose of interweavement. Azura stood lovingly center stage, her hands clutched fondly to the unborn child within her; Corrin, in turn, affectionately embraced her from beyond. His head nested perfectly beside her own. 

“You are the ocean’s gray waves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, criticisms, and kudos always appreciated. :)


End file.
